Apex of the Decade 22
Apex of the Decade 22 was the 22nd official ranking for the Apex of the Decade, an Apex listing of the top 25 e-wrestlers to have competed in the e-federation, Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), formerly the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA), acknowledging the in and out of character success from those who paved the way during the promotion's first decade of existence. The 22nd ranking was announced on December 16, 2009. Sheepster was the e-wrestler who claimed the 22nd spot with 126 points, one spot before his Bad Mamma Jammas tag team partner Styxx, who was selected 23rd overall. Having been born and raised in Wales, Sheepster was one of two European e-wrestlers to make the list (the other being White Falcon), while as a handler, was the only European to make the countdown. Synopsis VITAL STATISTICS Height and Weight: 5'11”, 210 Pounds Billed From: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/lpw/images/thumb/9/95/Flag_of_Wales.png/24px-Flag_of_Wales.png Cardiff, Wales Debut: PWA Pyromania 1.1 (Defeated by Que) Career Accomplishments: 2 Time PWA World Tag Team Champion (With Styxx) Career Record: 21 Wins, 17 Losses, 0 Draws. Highest Spot Achieved on APEX in Career: Number 6 (July 2008) Last Match: LPW Inferno 13.1 (Defeated by Al) Score: 126 Points (No First Place Votes) Patient History: Sheepster's rise to fame has been credited to one accident on a drunken night. Waking up, seedy and disorientated, the Welsh Wondersheep discovered that he'd signed a contract to local wrestling school. Putting his musical ambitions aside, he trained away, even trying to make the best of it by watching promotions as they came through Cardiff. As he waited in line at a PWA house show in the area, he was seemingly plucked out of thin air by cYnical, offered a job, and the rest, as they say is history. Sheepster was a founding member of the Bad Mamma Jammas, teaming with fellow rookie Styxx to win the World Tag Team Championships early in their career. The pair would go on to start a legendary reign as champions, defeating all challengers that came their way with relative ease. Sheepster would also lay the foundations of a star studded singles career, even defeating the then International Heavyweight Champion, Stone, in a one on one match. This earned the charismatic young superstar the number one contender's spot to the International Heavyweight Championship. As charismatic and beloved as he was however, he couldn't be saved from conspiracy theories. After the Bad Mamma Jammas defeated the Wild Cards of Wevv Mang and Red Dragon at Altered Reality 2, suspicions were aroused when Dragon put in a severely sub standard performance. When it was discovered that Sheepster was secretly managing Dragon, he was suspended immediately. Upon his return, Stone had been released from his contract, and Sheepster and Styxx dropped the Tag Titles to the Significant Others. Sheepster suddenly was back at square one, with no direction, and no goal ahead of him. Sheepster set out trying to get his match for the International Heavyweight Championship, running into his friend cYnical in the process. After losing to him at Rumble in the Bronx, Sheepster set out to avenge his loss, taking on the leader of the Bad Mamma Jammas in a Stairway to Hell match at Prevalence. cYnical was able to defeat Sheepster, and went on to challenge Jaro for the International Heavyweight Championship because of it. Sheepster on the other hand, recovered from his injuries by entering the Escape Artists tournament. Sheepster's ambition to win was hampered by the efforts of Showstoppa, who had been a thorn in Sheep's side in the past. With Mass Chaos and B.D. Barlow assisting in Showstoppa's efforts, Sheepster found support in an old friend. Sheepster teamed with Styxx to take on the Murder Inc. Crew at Capital Punishment, and in a stunning turn of events, won the newly vacated World Tag Team Titles in the process. While Sheepster continued to forge a second legendary reign, he couldn't shake the need to challenge for the big prize, entering in the Owners Cup tournament in an effort to win the chance to challenge for any title he chose. Sheepster made it all the way to the final against Wevv Mang at Altered Reality Three, where he was unfortunately defeated, falling to his devastating figure four leg lock. That move would prove deadly in Sheepster's second match of the evening, as a part of Team Zuma in traditional Altered Reality Elimination Tag action. Sheepster attempting a high flying leg drop would land arkwardly, blowing out his ACL Ligament, and putting him on the shelf for 12 months. Sheepster would return though, and immediately set after the International Heavyweight Championship, and the man who he blamed for putting him out of action, Wevv Mang. After being defeated by Mang for the Number One Contender's spot to the International Title, cYnical once again influenced himself on Sheepster's life, re-instating his old Number One Contender's clause in his night as Inferno general manager. Sheepster finally challenged for the title in a Triple Threat match at LPW Redemption, but ultimately fell to the champion, Drew Michaels. Sheepster would get a rematch at Drew at the Homecoming super show, but despite no longer being his lovable self, and now sporting a more aggressive demeanour, he would be unable to unseat the champion. Sheepster's bad attitude and a string of no-shows at LPW events saw his release from the federation shortly after Honor Roll. Sheepster will go down as one of the most lovable and beloved characters in LPW history. Hilarious antics and his naïve nature caused the fans to fall in love with him, and paved the way for other superstars to forge their careers. Currently, Sheepster is a columnist in residence at the LPW Mother Company, LOP. A fitting tribute he is voted in at number 22 on the count down of the Apex of the Decade. Congratulations Sheepster. See also *Sheepster *Apex of the Decade External links Category:Apex of the Decade